Nikutai Shin
Nikutai Shin, also known as the Training Hero: Poten, is a Pro Hero who usually roams around Japan. Appearance Nikutai is a beautiful young woman with dark skin, short white hair, and red eyes. She also has marking-like lines of light-colored skin on certain parts of her body but this is completely natural. Inherited Mutant Feature Her hair color and eye color are inherited from her mother while the lines of white skin that appear like marking are inherited from her father. Gallery Nikutai Shin.png Nikutai Shin Casual.png Nikutai Shin Vacation Wear.png Personality Nikutai is stoic for the most part. This is due to her countless hours throughout her childhood and teenage years working out and conditioning her body. Something that has always brought her joy though is eating, her Quirk eventually increasing her eating capacity massively being something she is very thankful for. She can almost always be seen eating massive quantities of food when she isn't working. Her not getting out at all during her childhood and teenage years has made her very curious in things she never had the chance to experience or learn, so she loves to visit new places, learn new things, and try new foods. She loves to exert her strength to its full extent, as she wants to be able to use what she endured decades of pain to obtain. This leads her to want to fight strong people, be it heroes or villains, and while she wouldn't try to seriously injure another hero, she doesn't have any qualms about putting a villain in a critical condition if the situation calls for it. History Her father was an extremely rich man and wanted his daughter to train her body to its full potential and become a truly powerful hero. He had her start training when she turned 6 years old. He even had a hero costume made for her and had bigger versions created as she got older to accommodate her growing body. Nikutai Shin Child Hero Costume.png Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Stamina: Great Durability: Great Endurance: Great Reflexes: Extreme Heat Resistance: Extreme Cold Resistance: Advanced Sword User: She was trained with her Tri-Colored Photon Sword since a young age, although because it doesn't function the same way as a real sword her skill with actual swords is closer to a Basic Sword User. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Nikutai's usually fights by overwhelming her opponents with her speed and strength, attacking with kicks and jabs. Her favorite moves to use are her various Axe Kicks and her Potent Heavy Dash Punch technique. Quirk Potential: Raises the user's body's potential for improvement through physical training. It also causes Nikutai's body to condense her muscles instead of becoming bulky. Techniques Potent Push Kick: Nikutai performs a Push Kick with enhanced strength, launching her opponent away. Potent Skipping Push Kick: Nikutai a pushes off the ground with her leg and then performs a Push Kick with the opposite leg with enhanced strength, launching her opponent away. Potent Axe Kick: Nikutai performs an Axe Kick with her enhanced strength, turning it into a powerful attack. She sometimes jumps or flips before using it, adding a bit more power to the technique. Potent Skipping Axe Kick: Nikutai performs a Skip Axe Kick with enhanced strength. This allows her to quickly close the distance between her and her opponent and attack with an Axe Kick at the same time. Potent Jumping Axe Kick: Nikutai jumps into the air and then performs an Axe Kick with enhanced strength, gravity assisting her. Potent Flipping Axe Kick: Nikutai flips into the air and then performs an Axe Kick with enhanced strength. Super Moves Potent Double Axe Kick: Nikutai jumps or flips and then performs an Axe Kick with both legs at the same time. Potent Heavy Dash Punch: Nikutai dashes at her opponent at a high speed and then punches her opponent's stomach with all her strength, usually knocking them out and launching them away. Even a durable and heavy opponent would be hurt and launched away by this technique. She will sometimes hold back her strength so that she doesn't accidentally kill her opponent with this technique, only knocking them out or knocking them out and launching them away. Photon Javelin: Nikutai throws her Tri-Colored Photon Sword like a javelin with all her strength at her target. Photon Saw: Nikutai throws her Tri-Colored Photon Sword with a spin added to it with all her strength towards her target. Other Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility against Quirks that affect people who touch the user due to her primary method of fighting being physical. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume is designed to have a unique appearance for popularity while at the same time not inhibiting her movements. The shoes are also to prevent her feet from being broken and add a hardness to her kicks. * Tri-Colored Photon Sword: A powerful photon sword, activated and deactivated with a hidden button on the handle. Its power supply allows it to be used for around 5 minutes in total before shutting off. She mainly uses it to be able to fight against certain people or things that it wouldn't be wise to make contact with directly. She doesn't always carry it with her, usually only bringing it along on raids. Nikutai Shin Hero Costume.png|Hero Costume Nikutai Shin Hero Costume 2.png|Hero Costume Tri-Colored Photon Sword.png|Tri-Colored Photon Sword Relationships Mondai Yoeki Nikutai is good friends with Mondai, having first met her two years ago while Nikutai was traveling and stumbled upon Mondai, who had only recently moved to Japan, was lost. Nikutai who was also lost at the time meeting her. They eventually ended up spending the whole day together. Ever since that day, they go visit new cafes or places together for fun. They also spar often at Nikutai's request, something which Mondai herself enjoys doing with her as well. Mondai calls her Niku for short. Battles Trivia * She is a mix of several races, not really being able to be classified as any one of them. * Her name Nikutai Shin means Physical God. * Based on Attila the Hun from the Fate series. * Her Tri-Colored Photon Sword is based on Photon Ray. Category:Pro Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe